


Leather?

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [6]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don develops a leather kink while Danny is a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don develops an interest in leather.

Don had a problem. He wanted to talk to his Daddy, but he was embarrassed and afraid to. The thing was he didn't think Daddy would judge him too harshly, he just didn't think Daddy would understand. No matter the outcome,he knew he had to at least try because Daddy always gave really good advice. He figured he'd try tonight at bedtime.......

When Jackson came home that evening, Don had dinner cooking, Danny had done all of his chores, and everything seemed okay, except for one thing: Donnie had something on his mind. No matter if he would admit it or not, Donnie was the more sensitive of the boys. He didn't hide his feelings very well at all. He wasn't that way at work, just at home when he could let his guard down. When Jackson kissed him hello, he whispered in Don's ear: “We'll talk at bedtime, yeah?” to which Don emphatically nodded his head.

Danny came running down the hall yelling: “Daaaaaaddddyyyyyy!” Jackson found himself with an armful of Danny wildly kissing his cheeks and neck.....

“How's my boy?”

“Fine, Daddy! Did you see I got all my chores done?”

“I did, and you've done a very good job,too....”

“Thank you, Daddy.....”

“You've done such a good job that I have something for you over there in my bag.....”

Danny dug through Jackson's bag and found the new video game he'd been wanting. He let out a yell, kissed his Daddy, and ran for his bedroom......

“New video game?”

“The one he was asking for.... no doubt he'll want you to play it with him after dinner.....”

“I'd rather talk with you, Daddy.....”

“I know, babe.... but I'll have more time to devote to you later. I had to bring some of my work home with me......”

“But you will have time for me later?”

“Definitely...... now go call Danny to dinner before he gets too involved to eat.....”

After dinner, Danny asked Don if he wanted to play his new video game. Don glanced at Daddy, who gently nodded his head, and said: “Sure....” When it was time for bed, Jackson went down to Danny's room and told the boys it was time for bed. Danny wanted to play longer, but Jackson firmly told him it was time for bed. Don got up and headed for the bathroom so he could wash up. While Daddy was getting Danny settled in, Don went to his room and sat down on the side of the bed to wait.

He didn't have to wait very long until he heard Daddy tap on his door. He said: “Come in.....” and Daddy stepped inside. He walked over to where Don sat, and kissed his boy on the cheek. “What's on my Donnie's mind?.....

“Daddy, I don't quite know where to start......”

“Just take it slow, Donnie, we have time.....”

“Daddy, I bought a video the other day, and now I'm confused because of it.....”

“Was it a porn video?”

“Yes, sir.....”

“What was it that got you confused?”

“Let me show it to you..... it would be easier than trying to explain.....”

Don went over to the TV and turned on the DVD player. The video started, and Jackson saw a man dressed in leather gear dominating a twink. Don didn't let the video play for very long, because watching it for any length of time aroused him. He turned the TV off , walked back over to the bed and sat down heavily. Daddy could see that his boy was embarrassed, so he put his arm around Don's shoulder.....

“Donnie, what is it about the video that turns you on?”

“You're not disgusted?”

“Why should I be? We can't help what turns us on...... now, what was it that turned you on?”

“I'm not sure, Daddy.... I don't know if it was the gear the man was wearing, or the fact that he was dominating the guy, or if it was the idea of being dominated..... I'm so confused, Daddy......”

“Okay, babe, slow down...... let's take it a step at a time......”

“Okay, Daddy......”

“Is there something about the leather gear that you like?”

“Uh-huh...... I like the harness, and the chaps, and the cock ring is nice......”

“So we know it has partly to do with some of the gear...... what else,babe?”

“I like the idea of being dominated......” Don stopped mid-sentence and looked away.

“Don, what is it?”

“I'm embarrassed to admit that I like the idea of being dominated because I don't want you to think I'm less of a man......”

“Hold on, Donnie.... I don't think you are less of a man because you want somebody to tell you what to do in bed.....”

“You don't?”

“No, sir, not at all. It takes balls to be able to admit things like that, besides, I'd be the one doing the telling, wouldn't I?

“Of course you would..... I wouldn't want it any other way!”

“You do know that being spanked falls in line with being dominated, don't you?”

“I didn't know...... and we both know I enjoy a good belting.....”

“See..... you were on the way and didn't realize it......”

“I guess I didn't put the two together......”

“Besides, you'd look fucking hot in that leather gear!”

“You think so, Daddy?”

“I know you would, Stud! Tell you what.... on your next day off, you and I will go shopping for some gear, how's that?”

“Could we, Daddy? Really?”

“I promise........ do you feel better now?”

“I do..... I have another question for you.....”

“What's that?”

“How do you know about so much of this stuff?”

“When you've lived as long as I have, and done as much as I have, you learn a thing or two.....”

Jackson walked over and tucked Don into bed. He gave him a kiss, and said he would see him in the morning. As he headed out the door, he heard Don say: “I love you, Daddy.....”

 

When Jackson got to his room, he was surprised to find Danny waiting for him.....

“Hi, Doodle..... I thought you were in bed......”

“I was, but I wanted to talk to you if you've got the time.....”

“I've always got time for you...... what's on your mind, baby?”

“I've been thinking about some things, and I want your thoughts....”

“Okay.....”

“I've noticed that Don's been acting a bit different lately, and I wondered if you knew why......”

“Don's still trying to find himself......”

“I don't understand.....”

“Do you remember how when we first got together, you experimented with lots of things because you'd never experienced them before?”

“Yes, sir...”

“Well, that's where our Donnie is right now. He's experimenting and finding things out about himself that he didn't know before.....”

“I see.... so it's not me or you.....”

“What do you mean, Danny?”

“We haven't done anything to upset him, and he's not thinking about leaving us....”

“As far as I know, he still loves us like he always has.... Baby, just ask Donnie, and be sure to tell him how you're feeling..... I'm sure he'll understand.....”

“I think I'll do that..... you think he'll talk to me about this?”

“I'm sure he will.....”

“Thank you for talking to me, Daddy.....”

“Anytime, Doodle...... you know that.....”

“I have one more question.....”

“What's that?”

“Can I suck it!!!???!!!”

Jackson laughed and turned out the light.....

 

The next afternoon, Danny and Don were waiting for Jackson to get home. Danny decided to take Daddy's advice, and ask Don about how things had been lately......

“Hey, Donnie, can we talk?”

“Sure, Squirt, what's up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about how things have been going lately.....”

“You mean my being distant and keeping to myself?”

“Yeah..... is everything okay....”

“Everything's fine, Danny.... I've just been doing some research on some things that turn me on, and I'm trying to figure out what turns me on most and what I feel most comfortable with.....”

“I understand..... I went through the same thing when I first got together with Daddy. He was real helpful in guiding me through the maze of turn-ons and offs.....”

“He'd been really helpful when I get confused. He explains it where I can understand it and it makes more sense.....”

“Donnie, I thought you were gonna leave.....”

“Why would I do that?”

“I just thought that because you didn't seem interested anymore....”

“Don't worry about that, babe..... I still got plenty of interest for that sweet ass of yours!”

Danny giggled and reached for the snap on Don's jeans.....

 

When Jackson arrived home that evening, Danny told him that he had taken his advice and talked with Don. He went on to say that he was glad he did because now he knew what had Don so preoccupied. He gave his Daddy a kiss and thanked him for being so smart. Jackson laughed and asked where his other boy was. Danny said that after they had talked and fooled around a bit, Don had gone to his room. Jackson started dinner and went to Don's room to check on him.....

“Knock, Knock.....”

“Daddy! Come in......”

Jackson went in and shut the door behind him. Don reached over and turned on the bedside lamp and sat up in the bed.......

“How's my boy?”

“Fine, Daddy.....”

“Were you napping?”

“No, sir, I was watching some more of that video I showed you.....”

“If you were having a private moment, I can come back later. I just wanted to see if you were okay......”

“I'm okay, Daddy.... I would like to talk with you before bed, if that's okay.....”

“You know it is, big man..... I apologize for interrupting, and I'll see you at dinner, okay?”

“Thanks, Daddy.....”

Jackson let himself out and went to check on the food. Danny had gone down to his room and was playing his new game. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. He was thinking about his boys, and how different they were. Don was the more adventurous of the two while Danny liked to keep things on an even keel. Danny was content with things as they were, while Don was still discovering things about himself. Jackson sure hoped that he could keep up and be able to answer all of Don's questions because he sure as hell didn't want Don going to a stranger. He supposed it was a good thing that even though he wasn't an expert on kinks, he knew enough about some of them that he wouldn't steer Don or Danny wrong. He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of the timer going off, signaling that dinner was ready.

Things were more relaxed at dinner than they had been in a while. Don and Danny joked with each other, and were more playful. They cleared the table and washed the dishes without a fuss. Jackson was at the desk going over some sales reports from the shop while the boys watched TV. When the show they were watching was over, Jackson looked at the clock and announced that it was bedtime. Danny gave Don a kiss on the cheek and headed for the bathroom to get washed up. Don went to his room and shut the door. Jackson got Danny tucked in and they talked for a while like always. Once Danny was dozing off, Jackson kissed his cheek and left the room.

Jackson stopped in the kitchen for another beer and headed to Don's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Don to grant him entrance. He did, and Jackson opened the door and went in, closing it behind him. Don was laying on the bed reading a book, but put it aside when his Daddy came in.....

“Hi, Daddy....”

“Hey..... I'm sorry about earlier.....”

“It's okay...... that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about....”

“I don't get it....”

“There's a part on that video that I have a question about, and I wanted to know if you could do it with me.....”

“Show it to me, and I'll see......”

Don had the scene on pause and let it play. Jackson watched as the dom pulled the sub down on his lap and began spanking him. During the spanking, the dom had maneuvered the sub so that he was giving the dom a blow job while getting the spanking. Don stopped the video just as the dom started to cum, and turned to look at his Daddy. Jackson could see the scene really turned Don on as evidenced by the tent in the front of his boxers.......

“What do you think, Daddy?”

“I think it's possible.... it would take some maneuvering, but we could do it.....”

“You really think so?”

“I do.....”

“Can we try sometime?”

“Possibly...... are you ready for your shopping trip tomorrow?”

“I sure am..... I can't wait to get some leather gear......”

“Okay, babe..... let's get you to bed......”

“Okay, Daddy.....”

Jackson got Don tucked in, and when Jackson went to kiss Don goodnight, Don kissed his Daddy lustily and with purpose. Jackson giggled and told Don to save it for another time and to go to sleep.....

 

The next morning found Danny rushing around trying to get ready for work, Jackson trying to get him to stop long enough to eat something for breakfast, and Don being lazy since it was his day off. Danny finally got himself together, ate, and by some miracle, got himself out the door on time. Don helped Jackson clean the kitchen, and the went to shower. Jackson made a few phone calls, and showered whole Don was dressing. Jackson went into the living room to find Don expectantly waiting for him.....

“Are you ready, big man?”

“You know I am...... I've been looking forward to this since we talked about it!”

“Okay..... I've called a few people I know, and I've arranged it so we will be the only ones around. That way you won't be too embarrassed.....”

“Thank you, Daddy!”

The two left the apartment and stopped at a shop called Gear. It was a private shop that had a select clientele. Jackson was friends with James Ackley, the owner, and explained that his boy was interested in some leather and gear. James said he would be more than happy to help Don, and to bring him by. Jackson rang the bell, and James himself opened the door. He and Jackson exchanges greetings and then James turned to look at Don......

“'He IS a fine specimen, Jackson! How tall are you, boy?”

“Six foot, two inches, sir......”

“Manners, too..... Jackson, you've taught your boy well......”

“Sir,I always try to be a credit to my Daddy....”

“Well, you certainly are, boy...... let's get started...... did you have anything specific in mind?”

“I would like a harness, and a pair of chaps, sir.....”

“Where do you want the ring in the harness?”

“I would like one in the middle of my chest, and I would like to have a built-in cock ring also.....”

“Someone who knows what he wants....I like that very much..... what do you do for a living, boy?”

“I'm a detective first grade for the NYPD, sir.....”

“Very nice! Jackson, you are one lucky man.....”

“Don't I know it! My other boy is a detective/scientist for the New York Crime Lab.”

“Really? That's great..... Don, take this and try it on.....”

James handed Don a harness like he requested, and he went to try it on. James and Jackson were talking when from the dressing room Don's voice came: “Daddy, will you come help me, please?” Jackson excused himself and went to help Don.....

“What is it, big man?”

“I'm having trouble getting the straps right in the back.....

Jackson helped Don with the harness, and when he was finished, Don turned and looked in the mirror.......

“Wow! Daddy, it looks great! What do you think?”

“I like it just fine.... you look very handsome, and the cock ring makes your dick look bigger, too!”

Don asked if he could get it, and Jackson said he could. Don said he was going ot wear it under his clothes, it that was okay. Jackson said it was fine with him. He said he was going to settle up with James and would meet him out front. Jackson found James and said they'd take the harness, and that it was just right. James told him it was on the house because Don was so good looking, and he was Jackson's boy. Jackson thanked him and when he told Don, Don said: “Thank you, sir.....”

“Any time, Don. If you decide on more leather, please feel free to contact me....”

“I will, sir....”

Don and Jackson took their leave, and Don asked if they could find a pair of those tall boots like the man in the video. Jackson told him that he'd already made an appointment with a friend of his who specialized in leather footwear, and that's were they were headed. When they arrived, Tommy Hansen greeted them, and asked what size shoe Don wore. Don said he wore a size 12 EE. Tommy said for them to follow him. While they were headed to the back, the smell of raw leather began to make Don's dick stiffen. He was a bit embarrassed, and was afraid Jackson would notice him walking funny. Of course the cock ring didn't help matters any, It kept him half-hard, and the leather smell was not helping AT ALL!!! Tommy had Don sit in a chair and brought several pairs of tall boots for Don to try on. The third pair he tried on fit perfectly. They felt great on his feet when he walked around, and they were easy to get off and on. Don said they were the pair he wanted, and Tommy led them back up front to wrap up the boots. Jackson paid and Tommy thanked him. He told Jackson that they needed to get together and catch up sometime. Don and Jackson left the shop, and as they were walking along, Jackson commented on Don's apparent arousal at the boot shop.

Don admitted that he raw leather smell combined with the cock ring was a big turn on. Don asked where they were going next, and Jackson told him it was a surprise. Don was curious of course, but didn't press his Daddy on details. Don noticed that they were headed for a shady part of town, but didn't say anything. He'd made busts down here before, and knew this was a bad place to be. He was about to ask his Daddy about why they were there when he recognized the building in the middle of the block. He'd heard about Hell's Gate before, but had never had a reason to go there. He stopped, turned , and looked at his Daddy......

“Why are we here, Daddy?”

“I want you to how people who share your chosen lifestyle enjoy themselves and have fun. Don't worry, you won't have to participate.... I won't allow it.... but you can see for yourself what goes on......”

“But Daddy.....”

“Don't worry, big man..... I know the owner, and he assured me that you would be perfectly safe......”

“Are you sure, Daddy?”

“He gave me his word...... and besides, I'll be right there with you......”

“Okay, Daddy.....”

Jackson opened the door and turned to Don, saying: “What are you waiting for?”

 

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don commits to the lifestyle.

Don and Jackson walked into the club. Things were fairly quiet since it was the middle of the day. A few couples strolled by, decked out in their gear. Don tried not to stare, but it was hard not to when his most private fantasy had come to life. He and Daddy stopped at the booth just inside the door and Daddy spoke to the man inside: “Ramon, it's good to see you..... is Lance around?”

“He's in his office, sir.....”

“Would you announce us, please? He's expecting us.....”

“Yes, sir.....”

Ramon picked up the phone, spoke into it briefly, and told Jackson that Mr. Lance would be with them momentarily. Jackson thanked him and he and Don sat down. A man of Jackson's size and stature came down the stairs and greeted Jackson warmly.....

“Jackson, it's so good to see you..... how have you been?”

“I've been good, Lance..... and you?”

“I have been great..... is this the young man we spoke about?”

“Yes..... Don, this is Lance Harris, He is the owner of this establishment.....”

“How do you do,sir?”

“Quite well, young man...... Jackson, he is a very good looking lad.....”

“Thank you, Lance.....”

“So your Daddy tells me that you are interested in leather, is that right?”

“Yes, sir..... I've found that it arouses me very much.....”

“Are you in training?”

“I don't understand......”

“Lance, Don is very new to the situation. I haven't started his training yet...... this is a field trip of sorts.....”

“I see.... I apologize for assuming your training had started, Don...”

“That's alright, sir.....”

“So, I take it this is an excursion just to see what goes on?”

“Yes.... Don had no idea we were going to come here.....”

“Jackson, you naughty man! So, shall we commence the tour?”

“Yes, please......”

Lance, Jackson, and Don headed into the main room where a lot of the public action took place. There was a dom putting his sub through his paces, and Don stopped to watch for a moment. It was almost like watching his video at home, except this was real. Daddy came and took his hand, saying that Lance was waiting. Lance took them out to the patio area where there was a bar a sauna, and a heated pool. There were men in various stages of undress lounging on the patio, and a few of the men were in the heated pool. Lance took them back inside and led them down a corridor with doors on either side. He explained that these were the private rooms that could be rented for private sessions. Don could hear moans and grunts coming from behind some of the doors, and then he heard someone say: “Sir, yes sir....” and the sound of hand smacking flesh. That turned him on. He so wanted to be at home laying across Daddy's lap as he smack his naked ass with his belt. He tore himself away and Lance finished the tour back where they started in the lobby. Lance and Jackson talked for a few minutes and when it was time to leave, Don shook hands with Lance and said: “Thank you very much for the tour, sir. I enjoyed it very much......”

“Don, you're quite welcome..... I hope your Daddy will keep us in mind during your training. As a matter of fact, you are welcome any time, on the house. I say that because I've known your Daddy a long time, and consider him a good friend.....”

“Thank you, sir.....”

Don and Jackson left the club and Jackson asked Don if was hungry. Don said he would rather eat at home because he wanted to get out of his harness for a while. Jackson asked if the leather was chaffing, or if the cock ring was bothering him. Don said it was the latter. Jackson said he understood from the days when he used to wear one. Don asked him if they could talk when they got home because he had some questions. Jackson said they could, and they headed for home. Don went to his room immediately and got out of the harness. If felt good wearing it, but the cock ring was something of a problem. His nuts were swollen and his dick was sore, but he figured that would pass. He decided to ask Daddy just to make sure.

Jackson had lunch ready when Don came out of his room. The two men sat down to eat, and while they were eating , Don asked about the swelling and soreness. Jackson said that it was most likely because Don had never worn a ring like that before. Don asked if it got easier with time, and Jackson said that it definitely would. That was all the opening Don needed to ask the questions that were on his mind......

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Donnie?”

“Daddy, I don't mean to pry, but how do you know those people I met this morning?”

“Well, I know James and Tommy because they were a couple when I met them. They lived in the same building I did, and I met Lance when I became curious about the leather scene.....”

“You were involved in the leather scene?”

“Just on the fringe..... I was curious about how it all worked, and a friend introduced me to Lance who taught me almost everything I know about it.....”

“Is that how you know about Hell's Gate?”

“Yes..... I spent quite a bit of time there learning about the things I was curious about......”

“Did you ever participate, or did you just watch?”

“I participated in some activities, but I mostly watched.....”

“Can I ask what you participated in, Daddy?”

“Sure, big man..... I participated in bondage, and spanking. There were other activities, like fisting and flogging, but my participation in those activities was limited.”

“So that's how you knew what to do about Danny's fisting kink?”

“Yes, it is...... that's also how I knew how to spank you for pleasure instead of punishment.....”

Don's ass twitched at the thought of his Daddy spanking his ass. It felt so damn good that he could get lost in it sometimes......

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Donnie?”

“Thank you for the gear, and for taking me to Hell's Gate.....”

“You're welcome..... but just one thing, Donnie......”

“What is it, Daddy?”

“I want you to promise me that you won't go near Hell's Gate unless I am with you. There are people out there who would be more than willing to take advantage of a sub in training, and I would not want you hurt. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir...”

“Something else I wanted to tell you....... go online, do some research on the things that really turn you on. Make a list, and I will go over it with you and we'll see about possibly exploring those things with you......”

“Yes, sir..... thank you, sir.....”

“That's my boy!”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Donnie?”

“You won't neglect Danny to help me, will you?”

“Absolutely not! I will attend to both of your need as I always have..... that's very considerate of you to think of Danny. I'm proud of you for that.....”

“I mentioned Danny because while he doesn't seem to be exploring himself like I am......”

“Donnie, I think Danny has gone about as far as he wants to, and there's nothing wrong with that. This whole arrangement is based on you guys and what you want......”

“I've got that, Daddy, but I've often wondered what you get out of this.....”

“I get satisfaction in taking care of you and Danny because I love both of you so very much, and I want to make you happy.....”

“Jackson, you are the best Daddy anybody could ever have, and I want you to know that I am damn proud to be your boy.....”

Jackson pulled Don into a hug and thanked him for saying what he did. It touched him deeply to know that Don felt that way. Don kissed him on his cheek and went into the living room to go online. Jackson smiled and went to start dinner for his boys.....

THE END


End file.
